Rosso cremisi
by Alexiel.Slicer
Summary: Tokio Hotel Cina imperiale, Bill e Tom imperatori ed una donna...


La Cina a quell'epoca era divisa in due imperi: l'impero dell'imperatore Bill e l'impero dell'imperatore Tom. Erano fratelli gemelli che una volta saliti al trono divisero la terra in due parti ed iniziarono a fronteggiarsi spinti dalla brama per il potere. In entrambi scorreva lo stesso sangue ed in entrambi prevaleva il desiderio di sopraffare l'altro.  
Nel mezzo stava una donna, una bellissima e fatale donna dai lunghissimi capelli corvini che sembravano fili di seta, gli occhi neri come pozzi e le carnose labbra rosso cremisi. Lei non era solo bella, ma era anche un'abile guerriera spietata ed assetata di sangue che faceva parte dell'esercito imperiale di Bill.  
Aveva condotto numerose guerre portando i suoi guerrieri sempre alla vittoria, era nota per la sua brutalità sul campo di battaglia e per la sua freddezza nell'uccidere il nemico che, implorando pietà, gli stava dinanzi; ma non era conosciuta solo per quello, lei era anche la donna dell'imperatore Bill e quest'ultimo l'amava alla follia.  
Molte malevoci nella corte dell'imperatore sostenevano che fosse una qualche strega e che l'avesse ammaliato con qualche oscuro incantesimo, ma erano solo dicerie: lei l'aveva conquistato con la sua intelligenza e la sua bellezza travolgente.

L'alba si stava levando dalle desertiche colline all'orizzonte dipingendole con la sua tenue luce di un giallo quasi dorato, l'aria fredda e pungente rendeva le pallide guance della condottiera rosse e condensava il suo fiato in piccole nubi di vapore, il suo portamento era fiero, seduta con la schiena eretta sulle membra eleganti e possenti del suo veloce destriero, l'armatura le copriva l'esile corpo dalle forme poco accennate proteggendola dal freddo, mentre aspettava impaziente l'arrivo dell'esercito nemico per affondare la sua spada letale nel petto dei malcapitati.  
Sentiva già nell'aria l'odore ferreo del sangue e le urla agguerrite dei suoi soldati lanciarsi all'attacco.  
In lontananza si sentì un trottare di zoccoli segno che stavano arrivando e un ghigno divertito le si dipinse sul viso di porcellana facendo capire che già stava pregustando il momento dell'inizio della battaglia e della sua vittoria.  
Ordinò ai suoi soldati di ordinarsi in posizione con un cenno della mano e pochi istanti dopo l'esercito nemico fu di fronte a loro. A guidarli era un uomo dal viso coperto e dalla sfarzosa armatura blu dalle rifiniture dorate in groppa al suo imponente cavallo. Gli occhi di questi erano di un castano tenue, quasi ambrato e si incrociarono con quelli plumbei della donna lanciandosi uno sguardo determinato e già vittorioso. Sguainarono la spada in aria e con un mostruoso urlo diedero il via alla battaglia lanciandosi sfrenati al galoppo l'uno verso l'esercito dell'altro.  
La donna trafiggeva chiunque si poneva davanti alla sua folle corsa verso il condottiero nemico, che una volta raggiunto avrebbe ucciso decapitandolo senza alcuna esitazione.  
Calpestava con il suo cavallo i corpi ancora coscienti ed agonizzanti dei nemici che giacevano a terra impartendogli il colpo di grazia, il suono delle ossa frantumarsi sotto il suo passaggio alimentava la sua furia, mentre nell'aria riecheggiavano il suono metallico ed affillato delle spade scontrarsi tra di loro e le urla agguerite dei soldati, finchè una spada lanciata a tradimento nella sua direzione non la colpì facendola cadere da cavallo e sentì un dolore lancinante pervaderle il corpo. La sua vista si annebbiò e la luce del sole che ormai si era levato alto nel cielo l'accecava, sentiva i tonfi sordi dei piedi dei suoi soldati contro il terreno arido e il tintinnio delle armature rimbombarle nelle orecchie, si alzò ancora stordita e realizzò che era stata trafitta ad una spalla, ma prima che potesse estrarre la spada dalla sua carne si trovò puntata al collo una lama acuminata ed affilata che riluceva sotto i raggi solari impugnata dal condottiero nemico che non avrebbe esitato a sgozzarla.  
"Così è troppo facile" disse con riluttanza l'uomo che tolse l'elmo rivelando un viso fin troppo simile a quello dell'imperatore Bill, ma questi aveva lunghi capelli scuri raccolti in minute treccine  
"Non dovreste esitare, imperatore" disse sprezzante la donna in segno di sfida  
"E voi non dovreste sfidarmi" la incalzò l'imperatore  
"Se volete che implori pietà per aver salva la vita state pur certo che non lo farò" ribattè in tono fiero la condottiera  
"E' un peccato, anche se per il momento non vi ucciderò...mi dispiace ma questa volta avete perso e sarete mia prigioniera" concluse trionfante l'imperatore, poi afferrò malamente un soldato dell'esercito nemico e gli disse soddisfatto "Vai dal tuo imperatore e digli che la sua amata condottiera è mia".

L'imperatore Tom legò con una robusta catena gli esili polsi della donna e la legò al suo destriero costringendola a camminare a piedi, mentre lui in groppa all'animale si dirigeva verso il suo impero.  
Passarono per lande desolate, foreste, praterie e campi di riso e quando arrivò al suo palazzo dalle decorazioni in oro massiccio e pietre preziose rinchiuse la donna nei sotterranei.  
Pochi giorni dopo alcuni servi entrarono nella sua cella dove la ripulirono e le fecero indossare un prezioso kimono di seta decorato a mano con una fantasia di meravigliosi fiori di loto, poi la portarono nella stanza dell'imperatore, ma con ancora i polsi legati.  
"Ora capisco perchè mio fratello vi ami così tanto" asserrì Tom osservando la donna con sguardo estasiato  
"Voi sapete sedurre una donna solo da legata immagino..." fece questa con aria di superiorità "Avete paura di me per caso?" domandò poi  
"Siete tanto bella quanto insolente vedo" osservò divertito l'imperatore "Paura di voi? E perchè mai dovrei averne? Siete nel mio palazzo circondato da migliaia di miei soldati anche se mi uccideste non potreste scappare e poi non sottovalutatemi anche io sono un'abile guerriero..." continuò  
"allora liberatemi e non preoccupatevi non scapperò, avete vinto voi questa battaglia ed è giusto che abbiate la vostra ricompensa" disse la donna con voce suadente. L'imperatore le fece segno di avvicinarsi e con una lama che prese dalla manica del suo kimono tagliò le corde strette attorno a quei sottili e bianchi polsi.  
"Ora avrete quello che vi spetta" mormorò poi e baciò le morbide labbra dell'imperatore. Ne derivò un bacio focoso ed appassionato, le loro lingue si cercavano e intrecciavano con foga, mentre le mani dell'imperatore si liberavano frementi del kimono della donna che rimase nuda davanti a lui. Accarezzò quella schiena bianca e candida e l'assaporò posseduto dal peccato della lussuria e della gola.  
Leccava e mordeva quel collo cereo cercando di carpire al meglio il sapore di ogni singolo lembo di pelle che lo costituiva per poi far scorrere le labbra sui sensuali solchi di Venere della donna percorrendoli in tutta la loro lunghezza con la lingua, mentre questa si abbandonava a piccoli gemiti e accarezzando i capelli dell'imperatore premeva ancora di più la sua testa contro il suo corpo.  
Le labbra umide e turgide di lui si posarono di nuovo su quelle della donna mordendonsi a vicenda cercando entrambi di prendere solo per sè l'uno una parte dell'altro.  
La donna privò l'imperatore del suo kimono e anche lui rimase completamente nudo mostrando un fisico statuario dai bei muscoli messi in evidenza.  
L'imperatore premette il suo corpo contro quello della donna facendole sentire il suo membro rigonfio e duro, mentre le sue mani sensuali percorrevano il corpo di lei come a farne un oggetto di sua proprietà. La donna a quel contatto emise un sospiro eccitato e l'imperatore si lasciò sedere sul suo trano trascinando con sè questa che si adagiò sul suo membro. Iniziò a muovere il bacino prima con movimenti lenti e decisi, poi sempre più veloce e con più foga, mentre l'imperatore si mordeva le labbra pervaso dal piacere e faceva scorrere le sue mani dai fianchi della donna fino ai suoi piccoli seni tondi che prendeva a massaggiare con movimenti circolari delle mani, stringere o baciare facendo uscire qualche volta la lingua per leccarli.  
Un gemito finale al culmine del piacere uscì dalla loro bocche che poi si unirono in un affannato bacio finale.

Svariati giorni passarono in quella passione focosa e la donna si accorse di amare l'imperatore e anche lui si innamorò di lei, ma con una piccola differenza: lui amava solo lei, invece, lei amava lui e anche l'imperatore Bill.  
Una mattina un servo entrò correndo nella stanza del trono:  
"Imperatore un messaggero dell'imperatore Bill ha portato un messaggio per voi" disse ansimando per la corsa appena fatta e porse il biglietto all'imperatore che lo lesse: diceva che se la sua condottiera non fosse tornata al suo impero entro 5 giorni il suo esercito avrebbe attaccato l'impero di Tom.  
L'imperatore ne fece una cartaccia e la gettò via ridendo di gusto: non avrebbe mai ridato quella che ora era la sua donna al fratello ed era pronto alla battaglia.

Cinque giorni dopo come vi era scritto nel messaggio l'esercito dell'impero nemico guidato dall'imperatore Bill era alle porte del palazzo dell'imperatore Tom. Quest'ultimo radunò in pochissimo tempo il suo esercito e insieme alla donna si preparò alla battaglia; ma lei per la prima volta in vita sua non voleva combattere perchè amava anche Bill. Aveva trascorso la sua vita combattendo, tra fiumi di sangue e morte, le piaceva sguainare la spada e traffigerla nelle carni dei suoi nemici, ma quella volta fu diverso, quella volta detestò la battaglia, detestò combattere. Non voleva che nessuno dei due finisse con una spada nel petto, non voleva che i due fratelli si uccidessero per lei, non voleva che continuassero a combattere quelle stupide guerre dapprima solo per il potere, e adesso anche a causa sua.  
A malincuore scese in campo e si scontrò con quelli che un tempo furono i suoi compagni e soldati. Cercò di ucciderli senza farli soffrire e per la prima volta a chi le implorava pietà lei risparmiò la vita. Sentiva un senso di umanità e clemenza percorrerle il corpo.  
La carneficina nonostante ciò non fu evitata e alla fine si trovarono tutti e tre: l'imperatore Tom e l'imperatore Bill in piedi uno di fronte all'altro e la donna al centro tra di loro in mezzo ad un fiume di sangue e un tappeto di cadaveri.  
"Io non la lascierò mai a te! Io l'amo!" gridò l'imperatore Tom alzando la sua spada al cielo  
"Tu me l'hai portata via! Sono io che l'amo!" ribattè l'imperatore Bill furioso mostrando a sua volta la sua spada  
"Adesso basta! Io vi amo entrambi e non voglio essere la ragione del vostro conflitto e della vostra morte! Se mi amate come dicete non fermatemi e anche dopo che non ci sarò più promettetemi di non continuare questi inutili conflitti! Nelle vostre vene scorre lo stesso sangue..." e così dicendo la donna con fierezza trapassò il suo cuore con la sua spada. Un dolore straziante si impadronì delle sue povere membra e il suo cuore affievolì il suo battito fino a farlo cessare del tutto. Si accasciò a terra sotto lo sguardo sconvolto dei due imperatori e il suo corpo prevalse la montagna di cadaveri sotto di lei.

Dopo quella sanguinaria battaglia e dopo la morte della donna che entrambi amavano i due imperatori si riappacificarono e unirono i loro imperi in uno solo che gorvernarono insieme con saggezza e giustizia.  
Quello era avvenuto grazie a quella donna spietata e fredda che aveva condotto tantissime guerre e aveva ucciso un'infinità di persone e che per una volta era riuscita a salvare due vite che per lei erano importanti e valevano di più della sua stessa vita con il suo sacrificio d'amore.


End file.
